1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to a combined wire cutting machine and belt-type conveyors for conveying cut wire segments to wire processing machines which perform various operations thereupon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many industries manufacture products using electrical wire leads which take the form of cut segments of insulated wire, either stripped at one or both ends, and then tinned or provided with terminals at one or both of the stripped ends. The wire segments used in such leads are typically manufactured on a high speed lineal feed cutting and stripping machine which cuts the segments from a continuous strand of wire moving along a path. Cutting and stripping usually occur simultaneously. In some cases, the segments are discharged into a collection container. In other cases, the cut and stripped wire segments are individually siezed and transported by a conveyor from the cutting and stripping machine to other wire processing machines which perform operations such as tinning, twisting, terminal attachment and so forth. Some prior art conveyors employ an endless chain reeved around longitudinally spaced apart sprockets and the chain is provided at intervals therealong with wire gripping devices or jaws which close and open automatically at appropriate intervals to grip and then subsequently release the wire segments to be conveyed. Relatively complex mechanisms are required to operate the jaws. Such prior art conveyors present certain problems. For example, moving metal parts in the chain, jaws and operating mechanisms are subject to wear and mechanical breakdown. Further, the mass and operational characteristics of the chain and associated components impose upper limits on conveyor speed. Also, the wire gripping devices or jaws can damage the insulation of the wire section held thereby, resulting in an unsightly product or one prone to subsequent electrical failure. Efforts to line the jaws with protective surface materials add to the cost and complexity of the conveyor and its maintenance.